The function of the Administrative Core is to oversee activities critical to successfully achieving the aims of the Center of Excellence for the Elimination of Disparities (CEED), including supporting the aims of the Research, Research Training/Education, and Community Cores. Specifically, the aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Build the scientific capacity of the CEED by providing scientific leadership to each Core. 2. Leverage the CEED's productivity by integrating its activities within the larger University campus structure. 3. Promote wide-ranging visibility and communications within and beyond the CEED, particularly by developing and maintaining a dynamic website. 4. Implement strategic input from and coordinate activities of the External Executive Advisory Council and the Internal Administrative Advisory Council. 5. Administer the fiscal, personnel and Institutional Review Board (IRB) human subject activities of the CEED. To ensure leadership succession and organizational scholarship sustainability, a purposeful decision was made to appoint mid-career Co-Directors (Calhoun, Menon) with strong support and coaching by senior scientist Core Directors (Davis, Ferrans, and Wamecke). The organizational structure for the CEED is detailed in Figure 2. The CEED Co-Directors (Calhoun and Menon) and CEED Administrator (Willis) will: (1) broker (collect and transmit) information related to CEED activities in minority health and health disparities across CEED personnel, aligned campus entities and outside constituencies, including maintaining a website for sustained visibility and showcasing of productivity;(2) assist core personnel in catalyzing dialogues across investigators, research mentors, trainees and community partners, to advance a research agenda focused on minority health and health disparities;(3) actively seek and follow up on strategic input from internal and external advisors;(4) conduct process improvement evaluations of the CEED activities;(5) continuously monitor all CEED components for compliance with federal research guidelines;and (6) ensure diligent and comprehensive reporting of CEED outcomes.